Zoning may be used in some networks to control access between network devices. For example, a SAS (Serial Attached Small Computer System Interface (SCSI)) domain may include initiators, such as host bus adaptors (HBAs) or controllers; targets, such as storage devices; and switches, such as expanders, connecting the initiators and devices. Zoning may be used to control which targets different initiators are able to access. In some protocols, access between zones may be controlled by a zoning policy. For example, in one implementation, devices in Zone A may be given access to devices in Zones A and B, but devices in Zone C may be only able to access devices in Zone C.